Runaways 1
by Superhypercarrot
Summary: Annabeth ran away at the age of seven, we all know that, but what if, in a twist of fate, Percy Jackson ran away at the tender age of 5, how would the children have met, and would they be the same Percy Jackson and Annabet Chase we all know and love...
1. Chapter 1

"PERCY RUN" screamed a young woman, at the four year old boy

"NOT WITHOUT YOU" the little boy screamed back

the woman got down on her knees and met the little boy in his sea green eyes, her breath caught in her throat and she had to fight back tears, she knew Percy would never leave if she started crying. "Percy," she began, "If you go now, then we'll both be fine... find Half Blood Hill, they'll protect you, and stay by the water. It makes you strong. You know that mumy loves you very much. Please... keep yourself safe." she couldn't stop the tears then, salty fragments of pain trickled down her cheeks. The little boy reached out and caught a tear on his finger,

"why are you crying then?" he said, as innocently as a four year old could,

"because I don't know when I'm going to see you again..." the boys mother replied, "now go!" she said, gently pushing the boy away.

With one fleeting backwards glance, the small boy ran off, not seeing the minotour coming around the corner, or hearing his mothers screams.


	2. Chapter 2

2 years later

The small girl stared out of her window, thick silent tears of betrayal snaking down her cheeks. Her tangled blonde hair surrounded her face like a fuzzy halo.

"It's not my fault! It's not, it's not!" the girl kept repeating, She didn't wan't the scary man to chase her, so why was everyone so angry? Suddenly something caught her eye. A small boy about her age, standing on her road. He wasn't facing her, but she could see his defensive stance. Something was coming towards him. A... a minotaur? A monster! Was he like her? Had he run away like she was planning to? Could he help her? She gasped, a shot of water shot out of the gutter and seemed to cucoon the monster. The boy raised his hand, and the monster went flying. The now exhausted boy slid to the floor, and reached onto his bag. He pulled out a small square of something and ate it. He then slowly got to his feet and started walking away.

The girl was desperate. She yanked open her window and yelled, "Wait!" to the boy, who turned around, startled. The girl ran to her wardrobe and grabbed her emergency pack, that she had kept for when she ran away, and climbed out of the window.

"are you a half blood?" she asked, although she already knew the answer,

"So what if I am?" the boy replied, a guarded look in his eyes, "Are you?" he said as if this was the most casual conversation in the world.

"Yes, have you run away from home?" the girl asked, the boy tensed,

"Sort of..." he replied

"Can I come? My family hates me because I'm a half blood, and we could help eachother." The girl said quickly, desperate to leave the place the used to call home.

The boy looked at her appraisingly, as if wondering how well she'd do in a fight. He seemed satisfied, because he nodded and said, "Fine, but I'm looking for a camp, Half Blood, It's called, it's said to be a home for Half Bloods. My names Percy Jackson by the way, whats's yours?" he asked extending his hand.

"Annabeth Chase." the girl replied, shaking his hand.

The two 6 year olds walked away from Annabeths house, and Annabeth didn't look back...

thisisalinethisisalinethisis alinethisisalinemythumbsgett ingtiredthisisalinethisisali nethisisalinethisisalinethis isalinethisisalinethisisalin e

1 year later

Thalia and Luke were exhausted, they had been chased by monster for several days and they were exhausted.

"We need to shelter" grumbled Thalia to her best friend,

"I agree, just look for an abandoned place we can stay in overnight..."

the two ran along in companiable silence until,

"There's one!" the two were facing a rundown old building. The moment they entered however, they realised the building wasn't as abandoned as they'd believed. Screams of laughter could be heard up stairs, and for some reason the sound of running water,

"Stop it Percy!" A girl screamed, this was followed by a splash and a shriek of "I said stop!"

this was followed by another splash and then a thump,

"You threw a book at me!" came a boy's outraged cry, the girl started laughing,

"I am daughter to the goddess of wisdom after all" she said smugly,

"But I thought Athena always has a plan," the boy said,

"She does, why?"

"what's your plan for stopping me doing this?" as they boy spoke there was another splash of water and a cry of "an umbrella? Seriously? Where did you even get that?"

Thalia and Luke looked at eachother, they sounded like demigods, and young ones at that. Would they know the way to camp? There was only one way to find out...

The two started up the stairs but before they could reach the top step, they found a knife pressed against each one if their necks

"Who are you," started the boy

"and what do you want?" finshed the girl.

**Hi peepz, I've tried to make my chapters longer, I'd love some reviews**

**thx for reading, I'll update soon...**

**Byez**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**


	3. Chapter 3

Thalia took in a deep shuddering breath, trying to supress the urge to cry out. A dagger was pressed against her throat. she desperatly wanted to turn and see her attacker but she was to busy going cross eyed staring at the knife. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Luke in a similar predicament. she longed to reach out and hold his hand, throughout her time as a runaway, Luke had always been there, insuring her safetly, she hated feeling so helpless.

in a shaky voice she was shocked to call her own, she spoke, "I'm Thalia, that's Luke. please..." her voice broke, she was so tired, "we don't mean you any harm." she felt a sob rising in her throat. she felt the hand on the knife shift slightly, not enough for her to be able to escape.

She could tell that their assailents were silently conversing behind them, finally, the knife at her neck was released and she gulped loudly. She glanced over at Luke and saw him rubbing his neck. she turned around and for the first time she saw the children. her eyes were imediatly drawn to the boy, he stood, slightly protectivly in front of the girl. His face was filthy, his clothes in tatters. his dark hair was matted in blood and dust. Behind him stood a small girl, yellow hair darkened with filth and curious dark eyes that peered out of a small round face. The two's small hands were linked so tight that the knuckles were white. They were scared, Thalia realised with a jolt, at least the girl was. The boy seemed to busy glaring at them to be scared. he took a step back,

"Leave." he said, "this isn't safe for people like you." Thalia felt herself move instinclivly closer to the children. They were so small.

"we can help you." she didn't know what brought her to say it.

"no you can't." said the boy, moving further away, "No one can, now leave!" he said it with such finality that Thalia grabbed Lukes hand and began to pull him away. She could find somewhere alse to stay, she thought to herself as she left.

**I'm so sozzy this is so late. Been busy lately. my updates will be more constant from now on. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

"no." whisered Annabeth to Percy frantically, "they can help us." the boy shook his head, "they might know where camp is!" she insisted, "Wait!" she called out to the two who were hurriedly making their exit,  
"where are you going?" the boy turned around, he was very tall, with slanting eyebrows and a mischievious face,  
"we're looking for a camp," he said carefully,  
"so are we." said Percy, "what's your camp called?"  
"camp Half Blood." the boy responded, Annabeth jumped up and down in excitment,  
"that's where we're going, we can go together."  
"No!" Percy shook his head, "We'll attract monsters cos we'll be smellier, remember what the fury said? She could smell us." Luke frowned and Thalia stepped forwards,  
"You're welcome to travel with us." she said reaching out a hand to the children,  
"I said no!" the Percy insisted, stomping his foot in the way only a 7 year old can, the groud trembled slightly, suddenly, Talia heard a sniffle, Anabeth was crying, large grey eyes glossy with tears, she wasn't looking at her or Luke, but at Percy. The boy looked up and caught her eye he shifted from foot to foot before reaching out and giving the girl a hug,  
"we could be a family." the girl muttered into his shoulder, the boy nodded sympathetically before turning to Thalia and Luke,  
"we'll travel with you, This is Annabeth and I'm Percy." Thalia saw Annabeth wipe her eyes on her sleeve and smile smugly, she obviousy had Percy wrapped around her little finger. Thalia smiled before hoding out her hand,  
"I'm Thalia and this is Luke." the small boy shook her hand, he didn't trst her, she could tell, but he would try for Annabeth.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, I'm a terrible person, sorry for not updating sooner, but I'm aiming to update every day of so from now on. :D**

"are we nearly there yet?" asked Percy, scuffing his worn trainer against the ground. The satyres tail swished in irritation, "for the 69th time Percy, No!"  
The four children had met Grover in an old factory, he was wandering around, sniffing whilst anxiously muttering, "no, how can I have lost the scent, how..." The four children thought he was a monster and it wasn't until several douces of water and a whack with an umbrella that he managed to introduce himself as Grover, sent to take them to camp Half Blood.  
The five walked along in sience for a few bissfull minutes before, "are we nearly-" Percy didn't have time to finish before Annabeth growled, "No! No Percy, we are not nearly there! Be quiet!" Percy fell silent, "Grover..." said Annabeth, "are we nearly there yet" the satyr smackd his forehead. "holy Zeus..." he murmered, "yes Annabeth we are nearly there." That was when everything went wrong.  
In the horizon they could see the entrance to the camp, on one side of the gateway was an endless sea of water that slapped impatently against the shore,and the othe other side were several strawberry fields, as the children ran towards the gateway, they were forced to a halt by grovers yell. Monsters. At least 6 were fast approaching, one of them was clutching grover in a meaty fist. Percy turned to Annabeth, "go get help!" the girl didn't need to be told twice, "go with her!" he yelled at the other two, they stared at him incredulously, "we're not leaving you!" yelled Luke furiously, "I said GO!" the small boy yelled, two powerful jets of water hit the two of them, hard, shoving them into the camp. The small boy charged at the monster holding Grover and leaped on it, sinking his little teath into the monsters arm, the monster roared and shook it's arm, dropping grover in the process, a blast of water shoved grover a good distance away.  
The monsters started closing in on the boy, who's eyes were shut and his fists clenched, "bye Annabeth." he muttered, and opened his eyes as a massive tidal wave of water from the sea shore picked up him and the monsters and everything went dark.


	6. Chapter 6

**Next Chapter, I couldn't wait till tomorrow to write this, so here we are... :D**

Annabeth sat silently on the floor by the entrance to the camp, "Annabeth, come inside." said Thalia gently, placing her hand on the small girl's shoulder, "not until Percy comes back." responded the girl determinedly, "he's been gone three weeks!" said Luke, "there's no way he could have sur-" Thalia nudged him sharply, but it was too late, Annabeth was glaring at them coldly, "you think he's dead." she said angrily, the two looked at her, "he's not. I know he's not. He wouldn't leave me. Never. He promised. Never ever ever. He pinky swore it!" Thalia crouched down next to the girl and slipped an arm around her shoulders, "sometimes people don't have a choice." said Thalia softly, "but it's not fair!" Annabeth yelled, "he saved me! He deserves to come to camp, he was looking for it for years on his own, then he found me and, and..." her yelling slowed to a halt as she small girl broke down into shuddering sobs. Thalia wrapped her arms around the girl and let a few tears leak from her eyes, Luke sat down next to them silently, throwing an arm around the girls, they sat like that in silence for what felt like years, until Annabeths breathing evened out and they carried th sleeping girl back to her bed in th Athena Cabin.  
Thisisalinelinelinethisisalinelineaverynicelineify ouaskmeoppinionlineylineline

Percy awoke to the warm eyes of a man he had never seen before, the man was wearing flipflops and a hawian printed shirt, Percy knew instantly who the man was, "Dad?" he whispered hoarsly, the man smiled and held out a glass of iced drink, Percy brought the drink to his lips and smiled, it tasted like his mums blue chocolate chip cookies. The man nodded, "hi Percy," he said, "that was quite a stunt you pulled back there, almost got yourself killed you know." he said, Percy frowned. "but why am I here?" he said, "I thought Gods weren't allowed to interfere with their children." "they aren't." said Posidon, "but I'm here on a special request from Hera, Apollo got a vision that the giants were rising, the Greek and Roman demigods have to unite. Which is why I have to do this, I'm sorry son." he said sadly, "what for?" said Percy, "this." said Posidon, a bright light shone into Percy's eyes and several hours later, Percy later awoke in the Wolf house with no memory of who he was or where he came from.


	7. Chapter 7

"Who are you?" growled the girl harshly, prodding the boy with her spear. The small boy looked up at her, she was a strange figure. Kitted out in full Roman Armour by the entrance to an underground tunnel. She looked several years older then him.

"hey, I'm Percy!" he chirped, "or at least thats what Lupa called me... Anyways, duck!" the girl had a few seconds to throw herself to the floor before a fury swooped by were her head had been mere seconds before,

"Foolish Demigod!" it screached, "you will pay for the oath your parent broke!" it swooped again, causing the boy to duck,

"I know!" the boy yelled at the fury, "you've said so everytime we've met, and I've already said, that if you won't tell me who my parent is, then I DONT CARE!" as he said this, a blast of water smashed into the fury, sending it spinning in the other direction, "can I go inside now?" he said to the guard, who got to her feet and ushered the boy inside.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Annabeth, chill... That dummy is well and truly dead." said Luke from the stands, one arm wrapped around Thalia Grace, his girlfriend, the other waving at her to catch her attention. The girl glanced up at them and her face warped into a wide smile.

"you're back!" she yelled, running towards the two. She was ten now, Percy having been dead for two years, "how was your quest?"

The Thalia and Luke glanced at eachother, "we succeeded!" Annabeth whooped and high fived her friends, who were smiling wide enough to split their faces in half.

"i missed you guys so much," said Annabeth, it was really boring here without you guys!" the two smiled at her,

"we missed you to Annabeth," smiled Luke, Thalia nodded in agreement,

"we missed our favourite bookworm!" the girl pouted,

"But you brought Clarrise instead of me," Annabeth wrinkled her nose in disgust, "Clarrise!" she repeated indignantly.

"she's older then you are though Annabeth, remember? We've talked about this!" Annabeth rolled her eyes,

"meh," she said indifferently, "I insist that I was replaced!"

"Annabeth!" called Chiron, his face grave, "you've been requested by the oricle."


	8. Chapter 8

The room was musty, it smelled of damp and something rotting, the sickly sweet scent of decay,  
"hello?" Annabeth called footsteps creaking loudly on the wood floor, she could hear a heavy breathing. Suddenly a dim green light flickered in the corner of the room, Annabeth gasped. The figure was skeletal, it was a woman once, she could tell by the dress and heavy beaded neclace, but time had taken it's toll, what was once a young oracle, was nothing more then a gharish mummy in a hippy dress. Annabeth felt the blood drain from her face, but before she could move, the woman was talking in a dry rasping monotone,

"you shall go west and face the God who has turned" it whispered  
"you shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned  
And in the midst of your journey, you shall meet  
The young Hero who haunts you sleep  
A single goal  
Shall join your quest  
And the family fued  
Will lie at rest..."

The mummy returned to it's original, unmoving form as Annabeth staggered back, fear filling her expression as she ran through the door out.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/

"Everyone listen up!" called Octavion superiorly, standing on one of the tables in the lunch area in order to be seen, Percy Jackson rolled his eyes and his best friend Jason Grace heaved a dramatic sigh as the room quieted down.  
"Jupiter's lightning bolt has been stolen, and due to his only son being Jason Grace," everyone glanced at Jason, "said halfblood has been chosen to lead the quest." the room was very quiet, "who do you choose to go with you?" said Octavian. Jason was very pale. He glanced at Percy who nodded somberly before standing up,

"I choose to bring on this quest, Percy Jackson, son of Neptune and..." he paused thoughtfully, "Frank Zhang, son of Mars." said boy glanced up, startled, he had only came to camp a few months before and, upon being selected for the most disgraced legion, due to the loss of their standard, the boy had immediatly become a social outcast.

"Good." said Octavian pompously, "you will leave tomorrow morning." as the boy clambered from his spot on top of the table he slipped on a puddle of water that hadn't been there a few seconds before and landed in a flustered heap on the floor with a thump. Several people snickered and Jason glanced knowingly at Percy, a small smile pulling at the corner of his mouth


	9. Chapter 9

The first few days were agonising. Trudging through abandoned streets and closed storefronts, Annabeth was reaching the edge of her patence. She mulled over the prophecies words,

'you shall go west and face the god who has turned,' there were numerous God's who could have changed sides, the most plausible being Hades...  
"You shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned," that was definatly a good sign, it most likely meant that she would find the Lightning Bolt and return it to Zeus, coolio, that was one part of the mission seemingly in the bag.  
'in the midst of your journey, you shall meet the young hero who haunts your sleep." she dreamed about many people, demigod dreams never stayed still, there were many people who that could refer to,  
'A single goal shall join your quest,' it seemed that she would team up with this mysterious 'young hero'.  
'And the family fued will lie at rest...' what family fued? Perhaps the Gods were fighting again. She'd have to wait and see.

She was so exhausted she almost missed the Garden Gnome imporium. But smelling the cooking food, her feet walked of almost their own accord into the tall building, the door swung shut behind her.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"where the hell are we?" said Jason Grace irritaby,

"how, in the name of Neptune, am I supposed to know?" responded Percy Jackson,

"I smell food..." said Frank Zhang randomly, the other two boys glanced at eachother as Frank veered of course.

"dude, where are you going?" asked Percy

"to food..." mumbled the boy,

"Frank, we are all hungry, but I can't smell any food." said Jason, rolling his eyes, Frank ignored him walking towards the smell. Suddenly Percy stopped and sniffed,

"dude! I can smell food too!" Percy broke into a run and as Jason chased the two he sudenly caught a whiff of the food the other two were talking about. The boys hadn't eaten a hot meal in days, and he could smel burgers.

"there, it's coming from the gnome emprium!" he yelled, it was as they entered that they heard a scream.


	10. Chapter 10

**Whooooooooo! tripple chapter day! I might publish the next one today as well, have to wait and see... XD**

"Smile for the camera, pretty!" said the old lady that Annabeth had already guessed, wasn't an old lady, Annabeth screamed loudly and shut her eyes, blindly backing away from her attacker. Her hands caught at statues and she used them to guide her away from Medusa. Her free hand was frantically running across her belt, trying to locate her dagger. There! She pulled it out and opened her eyes slightly, focusing on the blade of the dagger; the monster was slowly approaching in her direction, without glancing away from her dagger she began to run away, she didn't have the right tools to kill the monster, all she could do was escape. She was so close, she could see the exit when suddenly, she tripped. She hit the floor with a thump; she could hear Medusa cackling madly, she was so close, Annabeth could smell the stale scent of decay and death radiating off the woman.

"Hey ugly!" came a voice from the exit, "come pick on someone your own size!"

"Jeez Percy," said another voice, "ever heard of surprise attacks?"

"Oh, so that's why you told me to be quiet..." came the first boys response

"Naaaaww Percy!" came a third boy's response,

"guys..." said the first boy nervously, "despite the fact that your insults are very interesting, I believe Ugly is standing directly in front of us, and if my 'I'm being glared at' sense is still working, then we are defiantly being glared at, so don't look up."

"See what you've done Percy!" said the second boy angrily, Annabeth staggered to her feet, dagger in hand and crept towards the Medusa, who's back was turned, in a swift stroke, the monsters head was severed from it's body.

"Coolio..." said Percy, "spud me!" he said, holding out his fist, that was when Annabeth got a good look at his face.


	11. Chapter 11

"Percy?" Annabeth asked, she felt her heart leap to her throat and stared at him, wide eyed.

"No spud?"" said the boy sadly, lowering his hand, he frowned, "have we met..." he studied her face then frowned,

"Percy Jackson?" Annabeth repeated, her voice trembling. The boy had a look of concentration on his face as he looked at her.

"how do I know you?" he said, glancing at his friend, "Jason, have you ever seen her before?" his companion shook his head,

"Don't you remember me?" Annabeth whispered, "We met when we were 6, we travelled to camp together, remember?" the boy clutched at his head, shaking his head, "we were with two others, Thalia and Luke, we were a family. Remember? We were attacked, you told me to get help at camp, but by the time help got there, the whole place was flooded, you were gone, everyone said you sacrificed yourself!"

Percy let out a scream as he fell to the floor, his eyes rolled into the back of his head, and before he lost consciousness he whispered shakily,

"Annabeth."


	12. Chapter 12

When he awoke, Percy was surrounded by darkness. Snippets of sound flitted through his hearing,

"He wouldn't leave me. Never. He promised. Never ever ever. He pinky swore it!" A little girls voice insisted, tinted with denial,

"I'm sorry son" A man, sounding grave, as though signing his death certificate

"We're not leaving you!" A fierce determination burning in the boys voice,

"Who are you?" A girl, trying to act tough, not succeeding.

"Duck!" his own voice, resonating through his head. Percy shut his eyes, his head aching,

"Hurts, doesn't it?" came a cold voice, Percy opened his eyes, and saw a beautiful, her image kept flickering, on second she was a woman, wrapped in an animal skin, the next she was a goddess, with a gold laurel wreath around her head,

"Who are you?" asked Percy, the woman smiled coldly,

"Depends who's asking." She said, "But you're a special case, so I'll give you both my answers, I am Juno and I am Hera," Percy frowned,

"Aren't they the same?" he asked,

"No. Foolish boy. Because of you mortals! We have been forced to split ourselves into two entities, similar, but defiantly not the same. Then the Greeks and Roman demigods started fighting and were split up, because of your constant fighting, Greeks and Romans are never allowed to meet. Until now." Percy blinked owlishly,

"so what am I then," he asked, "Greek or Roman?" the woman scowled,

"You are the offspring of Poseidon, who is most defiantly Greek. But that is not the issue. The problem is not what you _are, _but what you are willing to do. Your choice is simple Percy Jackson, remember everything, you will face many hard times, but, if all goes to plan, you could join the Greeks and Romans against their oncoming foe. Or forget everything. We will move you away from other demigods, a fresh start. It is your choice." She surveyed him emotionlessly and Percy shivered.

"I want to remember, everything. I want to remember my past."

**Whoooooooooo, another chapter. please review, I would love your oppinions!**


	13. Chapter 13

Something was tickling his face, he cracked his eyes open, "hey Wise Girl..." he said, his voice hoarse, said girl let out a large sob, before slapping me. Hard.

"Where have you been!" she shouted, "two years. Two long years without you. Thinking you were dead. I-" what she was going to say, Percy would never know because at that moment, he surged forwards and hugged her. Gripping her tightly,

"two years..." he thought, his eyes beginning to sting, "I missed two years with my Wise Girl and I didn't even know it."

"It's my fault." Annabeth whispered, voice muffled as her head was pressed into his chest, "I shouldn't have left you... I should have fought by your side, like always..."

"Then you would have drowned." Percy stated.

"Percy..." said Frank, but before he could continue Percy frowned,

"Sorry guys, this is Annabeth Chase, Annabeth, this is Jason Grace and Frank Zhang." Annabeth smiled and Jason nodded, Frank's attention was focused on something behind Percy and Annabeth.

"Percy..." he repeated,

"There's a monster behind me, isn't there?" said Percy, at the boys nod, Percy slowly turned around. "Seriously!" he exclaimed "you again?" the fury blinked at him before screeching

"You shall pay for the oath your parent broke!"

"Not this again..." said Percy, shooting a jet of water at the fury. Percy glanced at Annabeth, "for old times?" he asked. Annabeth grinned. "Yo Stalker!" Percy yelled, spraying the demon repeatedly with water, distracting it as Annabeth sneaked around the back, pulling out her dagger, and,

"Pop!" the demon was gone.

"Spud now?" asked Percy, raising his fist.


	14. Chapter 14

Jason Grace yawned, "Percy, I'm tired..." Percy rolled his eyes,

"We're all tired Jason." said the irritated boy,

"Yeah, but you carrying Frank." grumbled Jason,

"Frank's only nine, Jason." frowned Percy,

"Why did you bring him?" said Annabeth, looking at the sleeping boy Percy was carrying.

"We couldn't just leave him." said Jason, "The bullies would eat him for breakfast."

"And he's good at fighting." Chipped in Percy, Jason nodded,

"That too."

"We can stay in a hotel, or something..." said Annabeth, stifling a yawn. the demigods looked around the dark streets, a faint siren rang through the night.

"what about there?" said Percy, pointing at a large building with a glowing sign labeled "Lotus Casino" Annabeth shook her head,

"Looks expensive..." she said, they went to walk past, but the man at the door stopped them,

"You're here at last!" he exclaimed, "Here are your keys." he said, thrusting a set of keys into Annabeth's hand,

"umm... I think you've mistaken us for someone else." she said,

"No!" said the man, "Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Frank Zhang and Jason Grace! We've been expecting you!" the whole time he spoke, the man's smile didn't falter,

"Coolio, free accommodation!" yelled Percy, "Feels like Christmas!" he ran into the building,

"Percy! what are you doing?" called Annabeth,

"Going to our rooms..." said the boy.

"It could be dangerous!" said Annabeth, looking at him as though he'd lost his mind,

"It's a hotel, there must be loads of people here." said Percy,

"you don't know that Percy." insisted Annabeth,

"Come on guys... What could possibly go wrong?" said Percy. Annabeth looked defeated and her and Jason trudged into the building.

The man at the door smiled, looking almost feral, and closed the door, behind them.


	15. Chapter 15

Annabeth Chase had learned a valuable lesson in life, when Percy Jackson says,

"What could possibly go wrong?" the answer is A LOT.

* * *

"Wow!" said Jason, throwing himself on one of the beds, "this place is awesome!"

"I know right!" whispered Percy, laying a sleeping Frank down in one of the beds and pulling the blankets up to his chin. Annabeth had forgotten her apprehension and let out an excited yell which was promptly shushed by Percy, motioning to a sleeping Frank,

"Hot shower." was all she said, before she grabbed a towel and a spare change of clothing and ran into the bathroom.

"Damn you" whisper-yelled Percy, who grabbed his stuff and dashed to wait outside the door, there was a brief scuffle between him and Jason, which Jason won,

"I'm next!" gloated Jason, the bathroom door slid open and Annabeth exited, before Jason could go in, Percy slipped past and shut the door with a 'BANG". Jason beat his fists against the door. "Not cool dude!" ten minutes later Percy came out of the bathroom, he smiled evilly as he passed Jason, expertly stepping over his friends extended leg.

Once the three had finally finished, Annabeth spoke up,

"Shall we go and see the casino?" that was one sentence Annabeth would regret. The three excitedly ran downstairs. It didn't take them long to be playing to their hearts content.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOX OXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXXOO

Frank Zhang awoke to find himself alone. He clambered out of bed and saw a note on the table:

"Going to look in casino. Come down when you wake." Frank tucked the note in his pocket before heading downstairs.

The first thing he noticed upon entering the casino, was that the lights were very bright and colorful, he couldn't wait to play a game, but he had to find One of the others and let them know where he was first.

The first person he saw was Jason,

"Jason!" he chirped, looking up at the older boy, who was playing a game with an expression of intense determination. The boy didn't acknowledge his presence, "Jason?" he asked, the boy waved him away. That was his first clue that something was wrong.

He next saw Annabeth, who was playing a Build-A-Building game,

"Annabeth?" he asked, the girl stared point blank ahead, "Annabeth!" he yelled in her ear, the girl pushed him away, continuing to stare with glazed eyes at the computer screen. That was his second clue something was wrong.

Finally he found Percy,

"Percy..." he whined, the boy shot him a glare and continued to play his game, By now Frank was very upset. He stomped his foot and screamed, "Percy!" at the top of his lungs. The boy leapt about a foot in the air, dropping the remote control for the game.

"Huh?" he said wisely,

"Neither you, Jason or Annabeth would answer me." said Frank, "I think there's something wrong with the games." Percy frowned,

"are you sure?" he said,

"No." responded Frank, "but what else could it be?" Percy shrugged,

"Take me to my minions!" he said, pointing grandly ahead,

"Eeer, Percy?" said Frank,

"Yes?" said Percy,

"Your 'minions' are that way..." he said, pointing in the opposite direction.

"I knew that." said Percy.

"Sure you did," said Frank, before taking him to his friends/minions.

XOXOXOXOXOOXXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXXOXOOXOXXOXOOX XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXXOOXXOXOXOXO

Annabeth was still playing the same game as before,

"Annabeth." said Percy, waving a hand in front of her face, she batted the hand away, not taking her eyes of the screen. Percy ripped the remote from her hands,

"Hey! Give that back!" she cried, turning to face them, realisation dawned on her face,

"Hi guys..." she said.

They went on to Jason next. Percy tugged the controller from his hand, and the boy's eyes came into focus.

"Can't I play a bit more?" he asked

"Nope." said Percy.

The four ran to their room, grabbed their stuff and made a prompt exit. Exhausted, the four slumped on a bench and Annabeth picked up a discarded newspaper. After Reading the date, she whacked Percy round the head with it.

"What could possibly go wrong?" she mocked, "We have three days to complete the quest!"


End file.
